fineasziferbfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Zaciemnienie/scenariusz
Fineasz i Ferb wykorzystują nadarzającą się okazję na zwiększenie awarii sieci elektrycznej w Danville, podczas gdy doktor Dundersztyc próbuje użyć litość na jego korzyść. Zaciemnienie (Odcinek zaczyna się wieczorem w Spółce Zło Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: (Szatański śmiech) No to cię mam Pepe Panie Dziobaku! To najbardziej skomplikowana ze wszystkich moich pułapek. (Pepe jest uwięziony w komorze) Jest tak solidna, że on będzie musiał zostać w niej na zawsze. (Pokazuje się szkielet nieznanej osoby, uwięziony w komorze) Dlatego na ciebie musiałem zbudować drugą. No i na Halloween będę musiał kupić drugi plastikowy szkielet. Prowadzę dość żałosny żywot Pepe panie Dziobaku. Czy, czy może ci jest mi żal? Szkoda, bo jestem żałosny. Wszystkim powinno być mi żal. Zresztą wystarczy to powtórzyć kilka razy i przestaje brzmieć jak słowo. Żal, żal, ża... Widzisz? Powtórzyłem dwa razy a brzmi jak jakieś dyrdymały i dyrdymały też nawet nie umiem dobrze wymówić. Dyrdymały i widzisz nawet nie dotarłem do ostatniej sylaby, a już zużyłem... ach pięknie, a teraz to już zapomniałem o czym mówiłem. A to kolejny dowód na to jaki jestem żałosny, tak. Wracam do rzeczy mały! Widzisz, wykombinowałem, że jeśli będę mieć wielkie smutne oczy to ludziom zrobi się mi żal i dadzą to co zechcę. Dlatego stworzyłem ten o to Wielko-Oko-Zasmutator! Podoba ci się? Chodzi na masę prądu dlatego włączam go tylko w nocy gdy energia jest tańsza. A noc to idealna pora na imprezkę. Żałosną imprezkę. No to siup! (Dundersztyc ciągnie za dźwignię-inatora, zaczyna przybierać moc) (Fretka. Fineasz i Ferb siedzą na kanapie w salonie.) Fretka: (Przy telefonie) Nie musisz się o nic martwić. Wszystko mam pod kontrolą. Linda: (W samochodzie z Lawrence) Dzięki córciu. Już tak długo nigdzie z ojcem razem nie wychodziliśmy. Lawrence: Trzynaście dni, dziewiętnaście godzin i siedemnaście minut. Linda: Sam obliczyłeś? Lawrence: Mam specjalną aplikację. Fretka: Nie przejmujcie się nami. Pa! (Odkłada telefon.) Oni są dziwni. Fineasz: Tak i to bardzo. Dundersztyc: Niestety długo się rozgrzewa. Jeszcze tylko chwilka! (Inator strzela na Dundersztyca, ale wystarcza siły, aby pogrążyć całe Danville w ciemnościach) Widzisz? Mówiłem, że żre sporo prądu. (W domu Flynn-Fletcherów gasną wszystkie światła.) Fretka: Co jest? Fineasz: Chyba padł bezpiecznik. Fretka: Tylko mi tu bez tej technicznej gadki Fineasz: Spokojnie. Ja i Ferb sprawdzimy tablicę, a ty lepiej znajdź jakąś latarkę. Fretka: Dobra. Znaleźć latarkę, znaleźć latarkę. Fineasz: Ej Ferb! Niezły numer, że w ciemności nadal widać o... (Nie widzi Ferba.) Ferb, gdzie jesteś? (Ferb otwiera oczy.) Haha, żartowniś. Fretka: Z tego co wiem, latarka powinna być tutaj. (Zaczyna po omacku szukać w szufladzie latarki.) Um, dobra to zszywacz. Auć! Nożyczki. I... co to jest? Stary banan? Fuj! Gdzie się podziały wszystkie latarki? Aha! (W latarce miga światło i gaśnie.) Żesz, baterie ledwo zipią, muszę je oszczędzać. Fineasz, Ferb. (Upada.) Który geniusz postawił krzesło przy stole? (Na zewnątrz) Fineasz: Chyba w całym mieście nie ma prądu. Buford: Co robicie? Fineasz: Izabela? Masz okropny głos! Buford: Nabrałem was. To ja Buford. I nie mam okropnego głosu tylko chrypkę. Taki efekt można osiągnąć tylko po wielogodzinnych treningach w szafie. Wierz mi. Izabela: Cześć Fineasz. Co robicie? Fineasz: Jest i oryginał. Dobrze, że przyszłaś Izabelo. Pracujemy nad czymś co uczyni te zaciemnienie najlepszym na świecie. Baljeet: Mogę pomóc? Fineasz: Pewnie, ze możesz. Buford: Cześć Baljeet. Baljeet: Cześć Buford, ale masz chrypkę. Brzmi jak potomstwo papieru ściernego i tarki do prania. Buford: Tak! Trening w szafie się opłacił. Fineasz: No dobra, to do roboty. (Zaczynają pracować, a Fretka do nich przychodzi.) Fretka: Ej! Nie ruszać się. Kto tu jeszcze jest? Gadać! Fineasz: No więc jest Ferb, Izabela, Buford, Baljeet i ja. No a tam stoi chłopak z opaską na oku. Chłopak z opaską na oku: Ale mam ją na lewym oku czy na prawym? Nie zgadniecie. Fretka: (Dzwoni telefon.) Cześć mamo. Tak wszystko gra. W sumie to właśnie miałam do ciebie dzwonić. Nie wiem co Fineasz i Ferb robią, ale na pewno można im wlepić za to szlaban. Linda: To musi zaczekać. W całym mieście nie działają, żadne światła. Oczywiście nie podlega żadnej dyskusji, że chętnie przerwałabym randkę z ojcem by przybiec szybko do domu i zobaczyć to co chłopcy nie zrobili. Lawrence: Kiedyś nie byłaś taka sarkastyczna kochanie. Linda: Ciii. Fretka: Mają wyciągarkę. Robią coś ogromnego i... (Fretka wywraca się i traci swój telefon, przez mechaniczne brzęczenie.) Buford: Fretka znalazła frajcege. Fretka: Mój telefon. Linda: No i coś nas rozłączyło. I kto dziś wieczorem będzie mi grać na nerwach? Lawrence: Ooo chyba zawsze byłaś sarkastyczna. Linda: O racja. Przecież to będziesz ty. Lawrence: No pewnie skarbie. Rrr. Fretka: Chcecie czy nie i tak zobaczę co kombinujecie bando bladych gałów. Fineasz: Pewnie. Wszyscy powinni to zobaczyć. Nawet Pepe. Ej, (Pauza) gdzie jest Pepe? Oto jest ciemny dom Dundersztyca! (Dundersztyca oczy są większe i mają smutne spojrzenie z powodu skutku Wielko-Oko-Zasmutatora.) Dundersztyc: Zaciemnienie? Och, Pepe panie Dziobaku, czyż to nie cudowne? Ludzie będą widzieć tylko moje żałosne oczy. Spójrz na nie Pepe panie Dziobaku. Czy nie jest ci mi żal? Czy moje smutne oczęta nie wyzwalają w tobie współczucia i politowania? Byłeś szkolony by opierać się wszelkim torturom, ale nie oprzesz się potędze moich wielkich żałosnych oczu. Widzę, że jednak potrafisz, bo najwyraźniej nie masz serca Pepe panie Dziobaku. Wiesz co ? Zamiast serca masz konopny worek w którym nie ma absolutnie nic, ale zwykli obywatele mi się nie oprą. Znajdę zaraz kogoś na ulicy i przetestuje te moje oczęta, a ty pójdziesz ze mną. Idziemy! Dobrze, że zamontowałem kółka. I nie ociągaj się. (W ogródku) Fineasz: Podajcie mi wyciągarkę. Izabela: Właśnie podłączyłam agregat. Baljeet: Och, dobrze, że mieliście agregat rowerowy. Fineasz: Jesteśmy przygotowani na każdą ewentualność. Dzięki, że pedałujesz. Baljeet: Buford miał mnie zmienić pół godziny temu, ale nigdzie nie mogę go znaleźć. Buford: I nie znajdziesz. Baljeet: Buford, to ty? Buford: Nie! Fretka: No działaj głupi szmelcu. (Latarka włączyła się) No, to gdzie to jest? (Widzi jakieś mechaniczne ramiona i latarka od razu wyłącza się.) Co za badziew! Co wy tu budujecie? (Oczy Izabeli, Baljeeta i Buforda pojawiają się nad Fretką.) System antygrawitacyjny? Fineasz: Nie! To dźwig. Dostrojcie wspomaganie. Izabela: Tak jest! Fretka: W takim razie sama to wymacam. Dobra, to chyba jest metal a to chyba jakaś drewniana balustrada. A tu jakoś gąbczasto. Fineasz: Nie używamy żadnych gąbek. To ulubione miejsce Pepe. Fretka: Fuj, ohyda. Powiedz mi po prostu co robicie? Fineasz: Chciałbym, ale bardzo trudno opisać to słowami. To trzeba samemu przeżyć. Fretka: Dobra, odpalaj. Fineasz: Świetnie! Załóż kask, ochraniacz na zęby, ołowiany fartuch, ręce do góry i możesz zaczynać. Fretka: Dobra, dobra wcale nie jest aż tak źle. (Piosenka Co to za rzecz?) Co to za rzecz, co mną targa w te i w te? Czy to maszyna, słyszę jakiś dziwny dźwięk, I błagam niech na ziemi znów postawi mnie. Co to za rzecz? Co to za rzecz? Tak. Co to za rzecz? Czy umysłu tylko stan? Góra czy dół, w lewo w prawo nie wiem sam, Ograniczoną poczytalność od dziś mam. Co to za rzecz? Co to za rzecz? Tak. Co to za rzecz? Co to za rzecz? Tak. Myjnia czy magia, albo super tajny błąd, Może to ninja albo rocznicowy tort? Przypomniało mi się coś, I brzmiało to tak jakoś: ¿Qué es esto? Co to za rzecz? Tak. Co to za rzecz? Co to za rzecz? Tak. Fineasz: Wow Fretka! Nie sądziłem, że na tym można jeździć. Fretka: Połknęłam ochraniacz na zęby. Dundersztyc: Dobra Pepe panie Dziobaku widzę kogoś. Docenisz moc moich smutnych oczu, gdy zobaczysz je w akcji. Gotowy? Patrz! Przepraszam! Mężczyzna: O, pan jest taki smutny. Tak mi tak mi pana żal. Co mogę dla pana zrobić? Proszę to wziąć, śmiało. Jak tylko znajdę swój dom to tu wrócę i przyniosę panu więcej darmowych rzeczy. Co za biedak. Dundersztyc: Widzisz? Nawet nie mam pojęcia co mi dał. Mężczyzna 2: Te pańskie oczy. Muszę panu jakoś pomóc. Coś panu ofiaruję. Proszę! Dundersztyc: Dziękuję panu. Czemu to jest ciepłe? Kobieta: Pańskie oczy błagają o współczucie. Dundersztyc: Prawda? Mężczyzna 3: Proszę! To wszystko co mam. Dundersztyc: Dał mi pan perukę? Mężczyzna 3: Nie. Tłum: Proszę to wziąć. To ode mnie! To dla pana! Proszę wziąć mój portfel! To arbuz! Mój toster! Mężczyzna 4: Przynieśmy mu więcej rzeczy! Mężczyzna 5: Plecako szwadron, za mną! (Odlatują) Dundersztyc: Matko! Skoro podziałało na plecako szwadron to na Rogera na pewno podziała. Może się nade mną zlituje i mianuje mnie burmistrzem? A wtedy już tylko kroczek jak ludzie sami oddadzą mi Okręg Trzech Stanów! Major Monogram: ('' W zegarku Pepe'') Jak dobrze, że twój nadgarstkowy komunikator wciąż działa. Wywiad donosi, że zaciemnienie spowodowała stacja przekaźnikowa przy piątej ulicy. Wiem , że jesteś zajęty Dundersztycem i że zwykle nie zajmujesz się takimi sprawami, ale podgrzewałem sobie burito w mikrofalówce i w środku jest jeszcze kompletnie zamrożone. Jesteś w pobliżu więc pomyślałem , że...Pośpiesz się agencie P tu tu jest strasznie, a ja jestem sam i...Carl, Carl to ty? Fretka: Jak mam was przyłapać skoro nie wiem za co? (Słychać dwukrotny klakson w samochodzie.) Nie podrabialny dwukrotny klakson taty! Wrócili! Mamo, tato jesteście! Linda: Cześć córciu! Przez to zaciemnienie zamknęli restaurację. Lawrence: Co to za hałas? Fretka: Fineasz i Ferb zrobili niebezpieczne coś w ogródku! W ciemnościach. Znowu ten głupi płot! Po co on w ogóle tutaj stoi? Tato, zburzcie ten płot! Linda: Jak myślisz? Mamy zburzyć ten płot? Lawrence: O, taki twój sarkazm lubię. Fretka: Będziecie mogli tego dotknąć. Ruchy! Linda: Fretka! Moje ramię! Dundersztyc: Wiesz, Pepe panie Dziobaku? Nie sądziłem , że ta pułapka jest taka ciężka. Do ratusza zostało jeszcze kilka przecznic. Nie obrazisz się jak cię tutaj zostawię, co? Halo? (Dundersztyc trzęsie pułapką, a Pepe opadają oczy.) Gdzie jest Pepe? Pan dziobak? (W elektrowni, Pepe odwraca przełącznik i zostaje przywrócone zasilanie.) Pracownik 1: Wystarczyło tylko wcisnąć ten czerwony wyłącznik? Pracownik 2: W sumie niby mam maturę, ale na to nie wpadłem. Pracownik 1: Powtarzasz to chyba w trakcie każdej rozmowy. Fretka: Dobra, czujesz to mamo, czujesz to? Linda: Czuję coś sterczącego. (Światła włączają się u Flynn-Fletcherów w domu a Linda trzyma nos Fineasza.) Fineasz: Miałeś rację. W ciemnościach też wyglądamy świetnie. Linda: Cześć chłopcy. Fretka: Zaraz, gdzie jest niby te wasze wielkie i niebezpieczne coś co zbudowaliście? Fineasz: Poprosili o to jacyś ludzie z plecakami odrzutowymi, więc im to daliśmy. Linda: O, jesteście uroczy. Fretka: Ale co to było, co to było? (W ratuszu) Roger: Mogę wiedzieć dlaczego tak po prostu miałbym cię mianować burmistrzem braciszku? Dundersztyc: Bo mam wielkie smutne oczy. (Pokazuje dla Rogera oczy, które wystają z głowy, i są przekrwione.) Roger: Fakt, są przerażające. Dundersztyc: Tak, zdaje się, że lepiej sprawdzają się w ciemnościach. O zobacz plecako szwadron. Mężczyzna: Proszę smutny człowieku, to dla ciebie. (Dundersztyc zostaje zmiażdżony przez wynalazek Fineasza i Ferba.) Dundersztyc: Połknąłem ochraniacz na zęby. Napisy końcowe (Piosenka Pepe Pan Dziobak) Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 3